


As You Like It

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote yuta's name with one u because that's how i read it, M/M, especially tetora, for the enstars christmas exchange, hinata is a little showoff but we still love him, poor yuta suffers from his brother being too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: After Hinata finds out that Yuta decided to sneak out to see Izumi for their date, he recruits Tetora to help him spy on him. Not wanting to spend their Christmas together spying on someone else's date, Tetora tries to steer their plans in a different direction that may or may not work out for him quite in the way he expects.





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoiRingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/gifts).



> My ensemble stars secret santa gift for @princeofteddies! This was somewhat difficult to write since I've never written them before but it still turned out to be a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it ^^

“Tetsu-kun, come on! We’re gonna lose him if we don’t hurry!”

Hinata quickly darted towards the nearest bush while Tetora followed suit with a sigh. This wasn’t how he wanted to celebrate Christmas Eve with his boyfriend, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to say no on a day like this. And in the end, all he could do was go along with the older twin’s whims as he, in Hinata’s words, “didn’t have anything better to do anyway”.   
  
Apparently, Hinata had intended for the four of them to go on a double date, but Yuta had refused out of worry that he would be troubling his boyfriend with his older brother’s schemes. Instead, he went through the effort of sneaking out to go see him much to Hinata’s surprise. It was for that reason that Hinata felt obligated as the older brother to go “check up on him” without realizing what today even was. Tetora may not be that well versed in the ways of dating someone, however, he knew that it would only make sense for Yuta to want to spend time alone with Sena-senpai. After all, it’s what he wanted to do too if he could find the courage to convince Hinata to drop his plan and just spend time with him alone instead.   
  
He sighed again. What kind of man can’t even ask his boyfriend out on a date anyway?   
  
Under the cover of night, Yuta discreetly slipped between the trees and made his way towards the center of the forest with ease until he came across two large skating rinks separated by a staircase and a small trail leading down to the other. And from a distance, he could see Izumi’s silver hair pass through his vision briefly as he made a few rounds around the rink before stopping in front of Yuta. Tetora didn’t really want to admit it but he thought that Izumi looked kind of cool in that moment. Yuta, on the other hand, was a little less reserved about it though was still somewhat embarrassed.   
  
Tetora tugged at Hinata’s sleeve as he pulled him in the direction of the other skating rink.   
  
“Hinata-kun, it doesn’t look like Sena-senpai is going to do anything. And it’s unfair to your brother if we stay.”   
  
“Do you have something better for us to do?”   
  
Grinning, Hinata opened up the bag Tetora didn’t notice he had with him and pulled out two pairs of skates. Tetora definitely didn’t know anything about skating but he knew that it would be cowardly to back out now even though Hinata was clearly baiting him. And besides, how hard could it be anyway?   
  
_ A real man doesn’t back out on things he starts. I can’t let him get to me! _   
  
“You okay, Tetsu-kun? I can help you, y’know?” Hinata commented as he drew hearts on the ice around him while Tetora remained face first in the ice for the nth time.   
  
_ You can do it, me! You just need to stand up! _   
  
Sensing his frustration, Hinata grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him upwards with a laugh as he grabbed his other hand and began to dance across the ice with ease. Though he was a little bothered by the fact that his boyfriend was clearly showing off, he couldn’t help but smile at how nice his laughter sounded in his ears as they playfully made their way around the rink. And in that moment, he remembered an important thing Narukami-senpai had once told him about how to handle his relationship with Hinata.  _ If you can’t match his pace, then pull him into yours. _   
  
“Tetsu-kun?”   
  
_ I just need to pull him into my pace and take the lead. _   
  
Tetora clumsily tried to shift himself in a way that would allow him to both balance himself and Hinata only to end up slipping towards the edge of the rink and falling onto the snow covered ground beneath them. He could feel his vision spin for a bit as his companion worriedly asked him if he was alright. Ah. That was pathetic. But there’s still one thing he could do.   
  
Once everything seemed to stabilize, Tetora mustered up the courage to pull the other man close to press his lips against his own. Wanting to take the lead as best as he could manage, he waited for Hinata to fully let his guard down before pulling away to flip him onto his back and kiss him again.  _ He’s so warm. This feels really nice. _   
  
“Aniki, why are you here?!”   
  
Surprised by the sudden interruption, Tetora quickly pulled away and sat up completely red-faced. Izumi made some complaint that he didn’t bother to register while Hinata sheepishly apologized without a single hint of remorse in his voice. In the midst of their conversation that was more of a lecture than anything else, he could feel Hinata’s hand close around his own bringing a smile he kept hidden to his face. And once the other couple had left them to their own devices, Hinata turned to look at him even though Tetora was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye himself.   
  
“I gotta admit. I didn’t expect that from you, Tetsu-kun.”   
  
Tetora squeezed his hand—still refusing to turn the other way. “Sorry. I’m really sorry. I should’ve asked first. I-“   
  
Not wanting to continue speaking to the back of his boyfriend’s head, Hinata forcibly spun him around to place a brief peck on his lips before chuckling a bit to himself. “I never said I hated it. In fact, it’d be nice if you did it again.”   
  
Tetora smiled as he pushed the other man back into the snow playfully.   
  
Though Hinata had a tendency to get on his nerves sometimes, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to him the more he tried to resist. He was always pulling him into his pace more and more each day. Always smiling and laughing through the good days and the bad. And in the end, he wanted to see more of it.   
  
He kissed him again.   
  
Maybe it would be okay to allow it. Just this once.


End file.
